Never Alone
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: This is the third part to What I've Done and Almost Lover. Here it is.


Own Nothing.

Third and Last Part.

* * *

Hermione stood behind a huge desk, a pair a thick black rimmed glasses barely hanging onto her nose. She smiled at the next person coming up to her to buy a book. "How was everything today? Did you find what you needed?" Hermione asked the older woman facing her.

"Oh yes, And how is your little Amelia these days?" The woman asked, giving Hermione the money.

"She's doing good, kicking and screaming every morning, because she doesn't want to get out of bed." Hermione shrugged, handing the lady her change.

"I think every child is like that. But your little Amelia is just the sweetest thing I ever seen."

"Sometimes I would like to disagree, but that only when she doesn't want to pick up her toys." Hermione and the woman laughed at the joke. "Well thank you for coming, have a nice day Mrs. Williams, say hi to Rory for me okay?"

"Will do, goodbye Hermione." The woman waved as she exited the door, it was nearly closing time, twenty more minutes, then she could go home to see Amy. It was her birthday tomorrow, she will be six. Every day she wondered if she wold ever see the Doctor again, but he was probably still mad at her, for leaving without notice and hi-jacking the TARDIS.

"We have fifteen more minutes left until closing, please find your items and make your way to the check out desk. Thank you." Hermione's voice traveled through out the store, from just standing at her desk. She flipped through the book catalog, looking for the new and exciting thing to buy for her store.

Twenty minutes later and Hermione's last customer left smiling out the door. She heard it close behind them, as she walked to the back to restock the children's book shelf. Her head jerked upwards when she heard the bell above the door jingle, rolling her eyes she stood up and shouted. "We're closed!" Holding a book that belong on the next shelf, she sighed when she didn't hear the bell jingle again.

She began walking up front, still not hearing the bell. "I said we're close, please leave."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Hermione. I'm not leaving you, not this time." She looked up towards the front of the store. It was the Doctor, standing there as if everything just happened yesterday. He wore a fez, a maroon colored fez.

"What?" Hermione stood there in shock.

"I came here for you." He replied.

"No I got that Doctor, but what the hell are you wearing?" Hermione hid her face from her laughter.

"It's a Fez, Fez's are cool." He took it off and twirled it with his fingers.

"No, not really." Hermione shrugged, walking closer, setting the children's book on her desk.

"So how's Amy? Our daughter?" He asked, walking closer to her.

"Amelia is doing good, always asking for her dad, I just tell her that he... that you are traveling."

"Can I see her?" He asked, hopeful.

"No."

"She's my daughter Hermione, I have the right to see her." His voice took a rough sound.

"You do, you have every right. But Doctor, she is only five, she doesn't meet you until seven. You don't exist to her yet." Hermione let a tear fall.

"She's still five?"

"She turns six tomorrow. Her parents are suppose to disappear when she is five, you barely missed it." Hermione turned away, wiping a tear.

"But I'm here now." He walked up to her, rubbing her arm with his hand. "Hermione, history says we disappeared, but what if we stayed?"

"Then she would have never met you in two years, or you would cause a big rip in time because you meet yourself." Hermione rolled her eyes again, pulling away. "We have to leave, or she would never help you save the world."

"She did you know, she helped me save the world." The Doctor smiled. "We got Rory back, and they're going to be married."

"To Rory?" Hermione asked, remembering his mother just being in there. "Not Jeff?"

"Yes, Rory. We should disappear and be back in time for our daughter's wedding." He smiled, now pulling her in for a hug.

"We should, shouldn't we?" Hermione smiled into his shoulder.

"Shall we then?" He asked.

"Sure, but we need to tell Amelia and Aunt Sharon." Hermione sighed, going behind the desk and picked up the phone. "We'll call and say that we're leaving for a trip and will come home soon."

"But how soon is soon?" He asked.

"Time is irrelevant when you have a time machine." Hermione dialed the number, listing to it's ring.

"Good point, brilliant point actually." He smiled, leaning against the desk, waiting for the phone.

"Aunt Sharon? It's Hermione." She paused. "Look I know that Amelia is asleep but it's time. And I need to tell her goodbye." She waited, a few minutes passed and then Hermione brightened up. "Hey Amy dear, it's mommy and guess who I have here?" She laughed, " No, not Santa. It's your Daddy."

Hermione handed the Doctor the phone. "Hey Amy, it's me... Daddy" He looked at Hermione who shrugged, how to tell your child that your name is the Doctor?

"Yes, I have been gone a really long time." His face sadden. "Amelia, I owe it to your mother to take her on a vacation is that okay?" He paused. "Well to apologized for being gone so long. I promise that we will be back for your most important day. I promise."

"For your sixth birthday? No, I don't think we'll be here for that. You see Amy we're leaving right away, and I promise that when we return, and we will be the real family, and you can travel with us anytime you want." He laughed, "Okay, Aunt Sharon says it's time for bed? Okay, hey, Amy I love you."

He handed the phone back to Hermione and she smiled. "Hey Amy dear. Now tomorrow be nice to everyone at your party, especially Rory Williams. You never know, you might marry him one day." She laughed at what Amy said. "Okay sweetie, goodnight, I love you so much, you remember that okay. And we will be back in time for your special and most important day." Her smiled disappeared. "Bye sweetie, we love you." She hung up the phone and the tears fall.

"We just told our daughter goodbye until she's 21." The Doctor sighed, holding Hermione's hand.

"Sixteen years without her parents, god I hope she doesn't hate us, when we show up at her wedding." Hermione whispered.

"Me to, me to." The Doctor sighed, placing his Fez on Hermione's head and they went out the back door, locking everything up as they left.

* * *

Sixteen years later and it was Amy's wedding day, she woke up feeling like she was forgetting some one important. She looked up to see the dress, her wedding dress, the most imporant thing that she will ever wear.

Her door opened, scaring her, it was just Aunt Sharon. She walked in with a dining tray and sat it on her bed. "Amy this is a very special day for you."

"I know aunt Sharon, I just wish they were here." Amy whispered, her voice wavering as she fought back tears.

"Well when did they say they would be back?" Aunt Sharon leaned against the door frame.

"On my very important, spaciel day." Amy laughed, like her parents would actually show up for somehting, they disappeared, calling the night on her sixth birthday to say goodbye.

"Well you never know, they might show up. You're mother was very good at keeping promises." Aunt Sharon smiled, givin a kiss on her head. "Now eat up, you got a big day ahead of you." And then she walked out the door.

"I doubt they will come, they never do." Amy whispered, grabbing the tray and pulling it closer.

That night at the reception, Amy and Rory were smiling, everyone was laughing. "What's this?" Amy asked, looking down to see a blue book.

"Some woman dropped it off." Rory replied.

"But it's empty." Amy stated, flipping through the pages.

"It's a journal Amy, it's for you to write in."

"No. That's not it." Amy's eyes began looking around and saw a curly haired woman outside passing by. "It's to remember. To remember something."

"Remember what?" Rory asked.

Amy bit her lip, before standing up. "I used to have an imagernary friend." She stated loudly to the crowd of people. She looked around, seeing things that remind her of him. "He was the raggidy Doctor." Everyone groaned, hearing this many times before.

"But he wasn't imanginary, he was real." Amy carried on.

"Oh Posh Amy." Rory's mother stated.

"No! My mother she knew about him, way before I ever met him. I didn't know it at the time. But... but i think he was my father."

"What are you saying dear?" Aunt Sharon asked, knowing that Amy was figuring everything out.

"He came back, he came back for my mother the night before my sixth birthday. And he took her away. They said they would be back on my most important day." She looked around, feeling Rory squeezed her hand.

"The Doctor." Amy stated. "His name is the Doctor, and bloody hell Dad if you don't show up I will be royally upset with you!" She began to shot.

Nothing happned at first, everyone staring in disgrace at Amy, wondering if she was off her rocker again. Then it happened, a noise like an engine having a rough time turning over. Then a blue box began to appear, in manifested itself right onto the dance floor. Everyone gasped as it stilled, the door opening.

"Hello everyone, I'm the Doctor. And also Amy's biological father." He smiled. "And look! i came dressed in a tux!"

"Doctor!" Amy walked over the table and ran to hug him.

"How could we forget about the Doctor?" Rory asked himself, walking around the table to get to them.

"We need to move the TARDIS, or no one is going to able dance tonight Doctor." Amy looked behind the Doctor to see Hermione standing, dress in a green wrapped dress and heels. Her hair pulled back in a simple low ponytail. "Hello Amy." She smiled.

"Mum!" Amy ran to hug her mother, squeezing her tight.

They pulled away and Hermione smiled. "Uh! Look at me, the mother of the bride only looking a few years older then the bride herself." She smirked. " I looked good for my age, I mean this body at 927 years of age. I must be doing something right."

Hermione looked behind Amy and waved. "Thank Aunt Sharon, I owe you big for taking care of our Amelia." She turned to see Rory's mother, her jaw dropped. "Mrs. Williams it seems just like yesterday since I saw you last."

"It was yesterday Hermione." The Doctor smiled.

"Time is irrevelant when you have a time machine." Hermione shrugged. "But I'm serious about moving her, put the TARDIS out in the garden. I sersiously doubt Amy wanted to do her father-daughter dance with the TARDIS in the way."

"Okay, okay. I get it." He smiled at Amy, winking. "I love it when your mother gets all bossy." He disappeared into the TARDIS and transported her into the garden like he was told.

Hermione shook her head, turning to Amy. "Ignore him, he's just happy we're all together again."

"We are, aren't we?" Amy asked. "I mean, you two aren't just go off again and leave us here. We just reunited."

"Amy I told you already." The Doctor stated, walking back into the room. "When we return we can all go as a family and travel. Just the four of us, like old times when you didn't know Hermione and me were your parents." He twirled and flipped a top hat onto his head. "Now dear Amy, I do believe that I owe you a dance." He held out his hand. "Shall we?"

Hermione smiled, as the music started, her and Rory standing off to the side, watching father and daughter dance together, more walking onto the dance floor. "It's nice of you to come back." Rory whispered to Hermione.

"It was the plan." Hermione inclined her head. "But Rory, do you think that she is mad? I mean sixteen years of not having your parents. And it was just a day for us, but sixteen years for her."

"That's just who she is. The Girl Who Waited." Rory sighed. "She waited twelve years for the Doctor and then another two. So fourteen years of waiting, I waited two thousand for her. That's all we humans can do with time, we have to wait." He turned to her and whispered. "Is Amy even human? With both of you being Time Lords and all."

"When Amy was a baby, a fog watch manifested, it's what holds our essence when we are human. I destroyed Amy's. I didn't want her to be like her father was. To outlive everyone she loves. I couldn't do that to her, because she loves you to much." Hermione smiled, as Amy and the Doctor walked off the dance floor, towards them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Amy asked, walking up to them, smiling.

"Where to go on your honeymoon." Hermione smiled, playing with Amy's hair. "Deciding with we should just drop you off somewhere and your father and I go somewhere else. Or not."

"I think that we should all stay together." amy stated, answering for both her and Rory. "I just got you two back, we're not separating again.

"All right then, it's settled." The Doctor smiled. "Now If this lovely mother of yours will dance with me, I can die a happy man." He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. They swayed to the music, people all around them as the lights dimmed. "Now What were you really talking about?" He whispered into her ear.

"Don't be angry, because it was a hard decision and I don't regret it." She replied in her own whispered.

"Okay, promise."

"I destroyed Amy's fog watch. She'll only have one life. And I wanted her to spend that life with the one she loves." She looked up into his eyes. "I didn't want her to go through hundreds of years, fall in love with people and know that she will always out live them. Doctor I couldn't do that to her."

"It was her choice Hermione, not yours." He stated, he wasn't angry just confused about why she did it.

"Because being a Time Lord and letting all of the humans you loved go did well for you." Hermione stated in matter of fact tone.

"I found you didn't I?" He smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm a Time Lord, same as you. Now Amy can be happy being human, living her life with Rory. She deserves to have that, a love that she doesn't have to let go of. It's her right as a person." She whispered, her head on his shoulder.

"So do we, we deserve to be together, to never have to leave each other." He pulled away and lifted her chin. "Hermione let's get married, so we never have to be apart again. Let's be together forever."

"What about River Song?" Hermione asked.

"I don't care about River Song, I want to be with you. Forever, I want to wake up to you every morning and sleep with you in my arms. I want more then just Amy with you." He whispered.

"Forever?" Hermione asked. "Forever is a short time for a Time Lord."

"Time is irrelevant with a Time Machine. You built her after all, for your soul mate."

She laughed, not to loud for others to hear, tears falling from her eyes. "Okay." She nodded, wiping them away. "Let's be together, forever." She reached up and kissed him, her arms wrapped around his neck, his around her waist.

"About time you to got together, it's terrible knowing your doing things out of wedlock." They broke apart to see Amy and Rory next to them, as new song already on.

"I'm going to marry your mother." The Doctor smiled.

"Good for you, but this is my night Doc...Dad. Let me have it. You can get married next week."

Hermione and the Doctor looked at each other and shrugged, both smiling. "Sounds like a plan." Hermione whispered.

"Forever." The Doctor whispered.

"Forever." Hermione agreed. "We'll never be alone again."

* * *

This took forever to write, because I didn't know how to do it. I'm still not really satisfied, but it needs to be out. i had written about half of it the very night that I had finished Almost Lover, but couldn't figure out how to end it. So here it is. The tittle is from the Song Never Alone by Barlowgirl. Enjoyed writing it, and hoped that you liked it. Thanks,

Danielle


End file.
